1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to a mating connection assembly for quick and efficiently connecting and disconnecting of tubular goods. More particularly, the present invention pertains to a mating connection assembly that permits the rapid connection and disconnection of tubular goods, equipment and accessories used in well operations. More particularly still, the present invention pertains to a mating connection assembly that provides a fluid pressure seal, supports axial loading and transmits torque.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
In many cases, equipment used during the drilling and completion of oil and/or gas wells frequently comprise multiple segments or “subs” that are joined together to form a complete assembly. Such individual segments are typically joined using conventional threaded connections. In order to ensure that such threaded connections form fluid seals that can withstand expected fluid pressures, as well as anticipated axial loading and/or torque forces to be encountered, such connections are typically joined or “made up” at a shop facility or other staging location prior to transportation to a rig or other work site.
Separation of components may be desirable in order to change or replace such components, or to permit access to internal areas of such equipment. However, once on location, it is typically very difficult and time consuming to disconnect and then re-connect the various components of such equipment. Moreover, in many cases, specialized equipment is needed to connect or disconnect the components of such equipment, making such disconnection and re-connection of such components expensive, unsafe, inconvenient and/or otherwise difficult at a well site or other remote location.
Thus, there is a need for a mating connection assembly that permits quick and efficient connection and/or disconnection of components or segments of tubular goods and/or equipment, including while such tubular goods or equipment are present on a rig, or at a well site or other remote location. By way of illustration, but not limitation, such equipment can include casing running tools, cement heads and other surface or down-hole equipment used in connection with the drilling, equipping and/or servicing of oil or gas wells. Such connection assembly should permit quick and efficient connection and disconnection of tubular goods, without the need for specialized equipment (such as, for example, bucking machines) or training, or increased personnel or manpower.